A camping trip
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Story request for Lidy Garmadon hope you like it I thought it was interesting rated T for threats and slight romance


**OK GUYS AND GIRLS THIS IS A STORY FOR LIDY GARMADON SO ENJOY IT AS ALWAYS IM TAKING STORY REQUESTS AND I OWN NOTHING RATED T FOR VIOLENCE **

**Coles POV**

Me and Zane were cooking lunch for our friends because we were having a camping trip today while me and Zane cooked the others went to get tents but Kai and Lloyd stayed to train I didn't know why those two loved to train so much it was a bigger mystery than why I loved cake so much even I couldn't solve that then I saw Kai and Lloyd arguing about something then crash something hit them me and Zane ran out to see what happened then saw two people stand up one was a girl with blonde hair and wearing a kind of dark colored cloths and the other was a boy with black hair wearing causal clothing the girl then smiled at me she had the strangest smile mostly because all her teeth were sharp as knifes she then looked at Kai and dove straight at him I thought she had bit him but when she moved away I saw that everything red on Kai's uniform had gone white I walked up to him and said "Kai are you still alive" and he replied "yes I'm still alive" the girl then chuckled at what Kai said and pulled him up the boy then spoke up "were are we?" I said "Ninjago city and what's her name?" The girl then looked at me and said "my name is Lidy" I then asked the boy his name and he replied Cameron Roberts I then pulled the boy off Lloyd then the others came back with tents and packing equipment I then turned to Lidy and Cameron and said "you guys are welcome to come with us" Lidy then looked over to Kai and said "sure lets go" Cameron then said "why not the only thing that happens at home is a lot of shite so let's get out of here" I then ran into my room and grabbed extra supplies for those two when I walked out I saw the others parachuting down except for Lidy and Kai who were chatting and giggling I through the supplies to Lidy and she caught them she then grabbed onto Kai who jumped off and parachuted down into the forest I then jumped and parachuted down I saw the others and walked over to them we set up camp and started a fire it was already 9 pm so I got my tent ready so I wouldn't have to do it later I then went back to the fire and took a marshmallow and put it in a stick and began to roast it over the fire I then looked at Lidy her cloths were weird so I spoke up "Lidy were did you take those cloths from a dandy in your city?" but I was only joking she then replied with "no sir I got these from a corpse one that was talking SHITE to me only moments before" she then took the stick from me and took a nibble then handed it back to me I chuckled and ate the rest of the marshmallow we all sat around the camp fire telling stories about the craziest things that happened to us after everyone went to sleep I herd sounds from outside I left my tent to see Kai and Lidy running into the forest I stuck to climbing the trees instead of running along the ground when they stopped I saw Kai place a hand on Lidys cheek and Lidy move in to Kai's lips I pulled my phone out and switched it to night vision mode and took a picture Lidy and Kai then saw it and I bolted away with them chasing me I heard Lidy yell to me "stop or I'll break your knees when I catch you I climbed the tallest tree I could and waited for them to leave after they did I carefully made my way down and got back to the camp and laid in my tent so Kai and Lidy wouldn't know that I left I then woke up the following morning and packed up my tent and put it on my back because we were about to go hiking when we started walking I went back to Kai and Lidy who were talking and laughing I pulled my phone out and showed them the photo Lidy looked pissed I chuckled and deleted the photo I then walked ahead of them and started climbing the rocks of the mountain I didn't have any climbing gloves so when I was able to take a break I looked at my hands they were covered in dirt Lidy then caught up to me and said "you ever take a photo of me and Kai kissing again I will invade your dreams and give you nightmares" I looked back and nodded she then happily skipped away back to Kai


End file.
